Lo que dice el corazón del otro
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: —Sabes que si necesitas que te acompañemos, estaremos allí a cada paso del camino, ¿cierto?


El título viene de esta frase de Clara Ortega:

_Para el mundo exterior todos envejecemos. Pero no para los hermanos y hermanas. Nos conocemos como siempre lo fuimos. Sabemos lo que dice el corazón del otro. Compartimos chistes privados de la familia. Recordamos disputas familiares y los secretos de la familia, las penas y las alegrías. Vivimos fuera del toque de tiempo._

* * *

Danny aparcó el auto frente al camión de Kamekona.

Los atardeceres en Oahu, que pintaban todo con su luz de oro, siempre le habían parecido hermosos y si bien era algo que probablemente no reconocería en voz alta —mucho menos si existía riesgo de que Steve lo escuchase— se tomó un momento para apreciar el colorido despliegue que pintaba la puesta de sol.

Los paisajes en la isla se sentían vibrantes, vivos, coloridos. Nunca les faltaba colorido.

Apretó el sobre de papel madera que Chin le había dado para que le entregase a Kamekona contra su pecho y serpenteó entre las mesas para llegar al otro lado. No había clientes, lo que era inusual para un día común en el negocio, pero Danny bien sabía que no era un día común en el negocio. No había rastro alguno de Flippa o Nahele tampoco, detalle que no hacía más que sumar lumbre a la atmósfera cargada de nostalgia. No era un humor que Kamekona se permitiese tener a menudo. El hecho de que él se hubiese apartado de su camión y se hubiese sentado en uno de los tantos bancos disponibles solo para observar el cielo hizo que algo apretase su pecho en simpatía.

Podía reconocer el arrepentimiento cuando lo veía, incluso aunque fuese a distancia.

A pesar de que Steve era el ninja sigiloso entre todos ellos y sospechaba que su afinidad con los gatos era porque, en parte, compartía rasgos felinos, Danny también podía moverse con cuidado si la situación lo requería.

Este no era uno de esos casos.

—Oye.

Kamekona sacudió la cabeza por un momento, quizá en un intento de disipar los pensamientos tristes, y se volvió a mirar a Danny. Su patentada sonrisa parecía un tanto temblorosa.

—_Jersey_, qué gusto verte —le dijo. Había solo un puñado de personas que se referían a Danny con ese apodo—. ¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Sus compañeros aparentemente solían creer que Steve y Danny no tenían vidas separadas uno del otro; como si uno fuese la tierra y el otro la luna y la gravedad los hubiese atado juntos en alguna danza interminable.

—Está con los niños en casa —respondió. Sabía exactamente cómo sonaba porque la sonrisa de su amigo se ensanchó y Danny simplemente no tenía razón para corregirse; aparentemente... era verdad que no tenían vidas separadas. Steve estaba con sus hijos en la casa McGarrett a fin de cuentas—. Le está enseñando a Charlie a surfear.

La mirada de Kamekona se suavizó como siempre que se mencionaba alguno de «los niños de Five-0».

Danny no recordaba quién había llegado con ese mote pero todos los niños que estaban emparentados con la fuerza operativa eran los niños de Five-0. Nahele, por supuesto, también estaba incluido. El niño era el protegido de Steve.

—¿Vienes a buscar a Nahele? —preguntó Kamekona pero, antes que Danny pudiera responder, siguió divagando por su cuenta—. El _keiki_ me había comentado algo de quedarse en la casa de McGarrett estos días... Salió a buscar algunas cosas con Flippa. Volverá en un rato.

—Eso está bien —admitió Danny—. Venía a ver como estabas. Supe lo de la audiencia de tu hermano.

Kamekona suspiró. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa por un momento pero Danny sabía que su mente estaba a años luz de distancia.

No había estado presente para el caso de Kanoa Tupuola pero había aprendido los detalles de la boca de Chin y había lamentado lo que pasó. Ningún caso era sencillo en Five-0, no había nada sencillo en los crímenes que trataban día a día, pero había algunos que tocaban más que otros. Algunos se hundían en lo profundo y sacaban a relucir toda la putrefacción que había debajo. Otros removían heridas que nunca cicatrizaron. Y otros te dejaban los sentimientos en carne viva.

Kanoa había cometido una serie de graves delitos dentro y fuera de Hawái, y los cargos de homicidio que enfrentaba le aseguraban al menos un par de décadas en la cárcel, pero… era hermano de Kamekona.

—Tiene una gran abogada —dijo.

Danny lo sabía.

Steve se había encargado de contactar a Ellie Clayton para asegurarse de que la defensa de Kanoa fuese buena. Tal vez él era culpable, pero era familia para Kamekona y su compañero no podía dejar de ayudarlo en nombre de la amistad que lo unía al mayor de los Tupuola.

Eran _ohana_.

—Me llamaron para dar testimonio.

—¿No quieres testificar?

—Sé tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Mató a Remy, que había hecho su vida de nuevo. Él no fue- él no es inocente. Pero. Pero Kanoa... Kanoa es mi hermanito. Podría haber terminado como él…

Danny sintió una opresión familiar en la garganta. Dio una vuelta y se dejó caer al otro lado de la mesa, frente al sitio dónde estaba Kamekona.

_Podría haber terminado como él_, pero... —No lo hiciste.

—Tuve ayuda —murmuró—. Conocí gente buena, brah. Tenía a Flippa. A Chin... A toda la gente buena de Five-0. Algunos amigos también.

—Creo que habrías salido adelante de cualquier forma —comentó Danny, aunque sabía exactamente lo que Kamekona quería decir. Five-0 en general, toda la gente que Steve había reclutado en particular, había llegado en el momento justo. Los había salvado a todos en muchos sentidos—. Eres un luchador. Muchos de nosotros estamos aquí solo para ver cómo crece tu negocio y cuál es tu nuevo proyecto.

Kamekona tenía los ojos acuosos, pero la sonrisa en su cara parecía serena. —Gracias.

—Siempre buscamos ayudar a nuestros hermanos pequeños, ¿verdad? —Sintió la humedad en sus ojos por un momento pero se negó a flaquear—. Aunque no nos pidan ayuda, aunque nos decepcionen... Aunque nos hagan daño. Aunque ya no sean los niños pequeños que corrían a jugar con nosotros.

Kamekona se quedó en silencio por un largo momento.

—Kanoa... Yo lo convencí que Levi era familia. Él siempre vio a Levi como un modelo a seguir. Lo siguió mucho más de lo que pensé. Confiaba en él. Era ohana. Fue ohana por muchos años... No era bueno, no, pero fue lo que teníamos. Y Kanoa le disparó a Levi en vez de dispararme a mí.

—No eres responsable por lo que tu hermano cree, Kamekona. Ni por lo que hace. Ser el hermano mayor y tener más años no te hace infalible. Puedes creerme.

Uno de los arrepentimientos más grandes en la vida de Danny llevaba el nombre de su hermano menor.

Aún recordaba la última vez que lo había visto con vida, aquella fatídica noche en el aeropuerto. _«O me disparas o me dices adiós, hermano mayor». _Y Danny no había podido decir adiós pero tampoco había podido disparar. Se había quedado allí, impotente, incapaz, inútilmente congelado.

Nunca sabría si una decisión diferente esa noche podría haberle salvado la vida —podría haber hecho que Matt muriera también— pero sin importar todos los posibles desenlaces sería una mancha eterna en su consciencia.

Siempre había sido su deber proteger a Matty. Debería haberlo protegido, incluso de sí mismo.

—No es fácil, _brah_ —opinó Kamekona. Danny no necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que su mirada se había humedecido. Su voz era señal suficiente.

—No lo es —admitió.

—No lo había visto en años —musitó, nadando entre memorias—. Perdimos contacto cuando hice mi tiempo en la cárcel. Supe que se fue al continente justo después que mamá... Él me necesitaba entonces. Y yo no estuve.

Danny no recordaba haber escuchado a Kamekona abrirse con él antes, no de ese modo, pero había sido más cercano a Chin que a cualquiera de ellos. Era más que una muestra de confianza, era un regalo.

—Distanciarse toma a dos.

Kamekona hizo otro gesto de resignación con su cabeza. —Se siente como si... Como si le hubiera fallado todas las veces que intenté salvarlo.

Danny no había esperado que la charla le tocase todos los puntos sensibles que tenía sobre su hermano. Lo había considerado en algún nivel, sí, y también había pensado que parte de esas heridas habían empezado a sanar. Que podría manejar los recordatorios.

Estaba completamente equivocado.

—Kanoa está vivo todavía —dijo, lo rotundo en el tono fue un poco más intenso de lo que esperaba. Los ojos de Kamekona se movieron con brusquedad hasta hallarse con los suyos—. Kanoa va a pagar por sus crímenes, como debe. Será responsable, porque eso es lo que es. _Es_responsable. Pero él está vivo todavía. Puede cambiar, puede aprender de lo que hizo. Puede cambiar su vida y seguir adelante. Como tú.

También podía ocurrir que desaprovechase la oportunidad pero Danny realmente esperaba que no fuese el caso.

—La abogada dijo que él insistió que dé mi testimonio. No creo que eso lo ayude...

—No creo que quiera que lo ayudes —Danny forzó a las palabras a salir. Cada una de ellas era importante. Para Kamekona y para Kanoa. Para Danny. Para Matt—. Él tampoco merece que lo ayudes, probablemente. Pero él te pidió que estés allí. Él quiere que estés allí. Es algo.

Matt también había tratado de decirle cosas que no pudo escuchar.

—¿Por qué quiere eso? Cuando cuente lo que pasó... Cuando me pregunten-

—Dices la verdad. Sabemos lo que pasará, todos nosotros... Creo que esto significa que está dispuesto a pagar por lo que hizo. Por lo que te hizo. Quizá necesita decirte eso, quizá eso es lo único que puede darte ahora.

Kanoa le había dado la espalda a Kamekona durante mucho tiempo, para ayudar a un viejo amigo en común. Lo había traicionado, el tipo de traición imperdonable que destruye vínculos y que se tomó muy en serio. A Kanoa lo había cegado la lealtad a Levi durante años, y quizá en sus momentos más vulnerables —cuando estaba solo, perdido y herido— se llenó de ira contra su hermano por entregar lo que él consideraba _sagrado._

Al final, sin embargo, no había elegido a Levi. Kanoa había elegido salvar a Kamekona.

No borraba lo que había hecho, no aseguraba una cura instantánea para las heridas del pasado. Y, aún así, significaba _algo_.

—No voy a poder olvidar lo que pasó.

—No lo harás, no tienes que hacerlo. —Danny no había olvidado los tres años de la vida de Charlie que Rachel le había quitado y no creía hacerlo nunca—. Pero te mueves hacia adelante. Eso es lo que has estado haciendo desde te conozco, _big guy_. Te mueves había adelante.

Danny se había sentido igual de vacío cuando Matt le confesó que había estafado a la gente, que estaba tomando el dinero ofrecido por el cartel para saldar sus deudas. Que no lo hubiese llamado cuando lo necesitaba... Había sentido que había fallado.

Él había creído en Matt, en que la confianza que había entre ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte. «Eres policía», fue la respuesta que le dio. «Te gusta que crean que eres mejor de lo que en realidad eres». A veces se preguntaba si Matty siempre lo había visto de ese modo.

Danny nunca se había considerado perfecto, estaba lejos de serlo, pero... él creía en lo que hacía.

En las decisiones que tomaba. La mayoría de ellas.

En las cosas que hacía.

En las personas que conocía, en las personas que amaba.

—Sabes que si necesitas que te acompañemos, estaremos allí a cada paso del camino, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé.

Dejó el sobre de madera frente a Kamekona. Por el peso y la forma sabía que se trataba de un libro pero… eso era todo. Chin había sido, por supuesto, muy sucinto al darle el paquete.

—Chin insistió en que te lo trajera. Dijo que entenderías.

Kamekona frunció el ceño por un segundo pero abrió el sobre y sacó el libro con una delicadeza que rara vez había visto en él. La sonrisa que se plantó su cara fue como el primer indicio de calma constante tras una tormenta.

—Napoleon Hill —dijo Kamekona. Había un significado oculto, más allá de lo aparente, pero Danny no lograba alcanzarlo en su totalidad—. «Puedes trabajar tus propios milagros».

Eran personas afortunadas.


End file.
